Waiting
by mave88
Summary: A long time they took him away from her. She has been waiting for him as he asked her. Will he return? "Are you Isabella Swan?" The tall man asked. One shot.
1. Waiting

**A/N:**I am happy and sad today. Happy because I got super inspired and wrote this awesome one shot. I love it, so don't tell me it isn't. ;-) And sad because even though I've gotten a couple of alerts I haven't gotten any reviews from my last chapter of 180º. So, people, please review!!! It will most definitely be rewarded!!!

Last night when I posted this I forgot to say that the paragraphs in italics are memories, though I think you got it.

**Summary:** A long time they took him away from her. She has been waiting for him as he asked her. Will he return? "Are you Isabella Swan?" The tall man asked. One shot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat there waiting for him, crying. She was always crying these days, it was only natural.

She kept waiting even though deep down she knew he wasn't going to come. She always waited.

What else could she do? There was nothing else, nothing more...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Noooo!!! Don't, please don't!!" she screamed as she chased the car that took him away._

_He managed to escape from his keeper's hold and get his head out the window somehow._

_"I'll come back, wait for me! I'll come back!" Those were the last words she heard him say. Tears streaming down both of their faces, agony in their eyes._

_She didn't know how to live without him, she couldn't..._The waiter approached her for the third time that evening to ask her is there was anything else she could get her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another glass of water would be fine, thank you." She didn't even take her eyes of the window as she spoke. It was their favourite booth, this was their place.

"Ok, coming right up." She tried to sound cheerful because she could see the deep sadness in her eyes.

She was used to having her there, she had come here every afternoon since she had started working there two years ago and she suspected she was there long before.

The bell hanging above the door rang announcing someone had come into the dinner, she didn't turn to look. She knew she would have seen him through the window if it was him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You promise you'll love me forever?"_

_"Forever is not enough time to love you for." He had the most loving smile on his face._

_She blushed a deep shade of red and smiled widely._

_"You are just so beautiful."_

_"As are you." She said blushing even more._"What can I get for you, sir?" The owner of the dinner spoke.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wondering if you could help me. Have you seen this girl?" The tall man asked showing him a picture.

The owner looked at the picture for some time. He recognized her, but she was so different, so lively, so full of joy.

He gasped, he remembered her, she used to be like that, before. It had been a long time since he had seen her smile the way she did on the picture.

"Yes, yes, I do." He said returning his gaze to the tall man's face. "She's here, there in that boot." He said pointing to her, still staring out the window, not minding anything else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"That's a beautiful picture, I love it when you smile." Once again she was blushing. Would it ever stop?_

_"You can have it if you like."_

_"Really?" He said excitedly, what better to look at when he could not be with her?_

_"Yes, why not?"_

_Happiness exuded from them, they felt so blessed to have found each other and at the same time they were so scared of losing one and other._"Excuse me, is your name Isabella Swan?" The tall men asked but she did not move, she couldn't keep her eyes away from the window.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma'am, are you Bella?"

"Yes, yes, I am." No one called her Bella in a very long time, she did not understand why the man did.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm here to talk to you about Edward Masen."

Her head turned in one sudden movement, she stared at the man with shock-filled eyes, both hope and fear came to her in a flash. There was news. Were they good? Was he well? Had he died? Or did he just not want her anymore? A million questions and more rose, but a feeling of calm came to her as well. At last she would know, she would have some kind of closure at least. This was what she had been waiting for for the last three and a half years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"They want to take me away. The say this is not a good place for me."_

_"Why?" Sadness filled her eyes. They couldn't, they wouldn't._

_"I don't know, they say you're a bad influence. That I should focus on my studies, on my future." He could see how his words hurt her. "But don't worry, I won't let them take me. I'll stay with you, forever" He said comforting her._

_"Promise me you won't go." A single tear streaming down her cheek as she spoke._

_"I promise, I promise." He said holding her tight in his arms, regretting having told her, having hurt her so much._

_He was convinced we was going to stay, but what could he really do to stop them? They were his parents, he was 16. He knew they only had his best interest in hear, they just didn't know what it really was._"Please sit down Mr. Cullen." She wanted to scream, to demand to know where he was, what had happened. But she took a deep breath and held herself in place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please call me Carlisle." He said as he sat down.

The waiter showed up at the most inconvenient time of all. "Would you like me to get you something, sir?"

"I'm fine, thank you." He smiled politely at her.

"Let me know." She finally walked away.

"Miss Swan, I come in behalf of Edward. He is in the hospital, he has became ill and we do not know if he will recover." She could feel the tears streaming down her face and could sense the man was also deeply hurt by this.

"He asked me to find you, to bring you to him. He wants to see you."

Se had a puzzled look in her face, she did not understand. Why now? Why did he wait so long? What could possibly have been keeping him away?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That night she cried her heart out. She couldn't stop. Every time she tried to it came back even stronger. She was so tired, felt so weak, she couldn't understand how she was able to continue crying like this._

_She did her best to conceal it for his father, of course, tried to keep as quite as possible. But he still noticed, he didn't say anything, he knew it would only make things worse._

_She cried herself to sleep and in the morning though she felt horrible she realized at least for now she had no more tears to shed._

_From her room she could hear her father watching the news:_

_"Two people dead in a dreadful car crash. They were hit by a drunk driver in their way toward Seattle's airport. Their identities are unknown at the moment, but a young man traveling with them survided. He remains in sock from the accident and is undergoing medical treatment as we speak."  
She shut herself and stopped listening, there was no room for nothing else but her own pain at that moment._"How? Why? I..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know it's a lot of take in, but there are a few things you should know." He took a deep breath in order to begin with the long story ahead of him.

"When Edward and his parents left town there was an accident. His parents did not survive, Edward was severely injured and in shock." Things suddenly started to fall into place. She regreated not rushing to the TV and check on exactly had happened. "When he recovered he was moved from a foster home to another and was not allowed to came back here." His voiced show the pain he felt, as if he wished there was something he could have done to prevent this.

"A year after the accident my wife and I came across him and adopted him. My wife is unable to have children and a few years ago we decided to adopt, we have three children now. Edward was the second one." Things still didn't make sense, that had been over two years ago. What had happened then?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"You know, I want to have four children. Two girls and two boys. What do you think?" He said absentmindedly._

_"I..."_

_"You think it's too much?" He turned to look at her._

_"Yes, maybe, but isn't it a little early to think about that?" Wasn't this supposed to be the other way around? She baby crazed and him panicking?_

_"I don't know, it just came to my mind. We can drop the subject for a few years if you want." He smiled sweetly at her._

_"Yes, I think that would be best. But honestly I think two would already be enough to handle."_

_"We have plenty of time to discuss it." Being an only child he was death set on having a big family._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have to understand that he had still not recovered from what had happened. His last words to his parents were said with a lot of anger and he hadn't forgave himself for it. It took a long time for him to start talking to us. Alice, our third child, finally got to him." There was so much she had missed, she should have been there for him, helping him through this.

She couldn't speak and so Carlisle continued. "This took a good six months. We took him to therapy and eventually he was "himself" again. Of course, something was missing." He said with a warm smile.

"What?" She just didn't understand. He mustn't really want her if he waited so long. He probably just wanted to apologize for keeping her waiting for so long to have a clear concience before he passed away.

"You." He said as it was obvious, which it was, to everyone but her.

"But, he didn't come. I waited and he didn't come. He didn't come! I was waiting and he didn't come!" She started crying violently and shaking her head.

"Please, let me speak. He meant to, he just... A lot has happened." He had to finish telling her the whole story, he had to bring him to her, fast. There might not be much time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"He said he would come back for me, he will!" She yelled angrily at her father._

_"Bella, please, try to understand my point of view." Trying to reason with was proving to be very difficult. "It has been almost a year, he's not coming back. You have to move on, you have to think about your future. What are you going to do? Stay here and rot away waiting for him? You have college to think about soon."_

_"I don't care! He's coming back, I don't care what you say!" He wasn't right, he couldn't be. "I'll move if you don't want me here."_

_"I don't want you to move, Bella, I just want you to be happy. And like this you're not happy. I want to see you smile again."_

_She was too blinded by her anger to really stop and listen to him. She didn't want a life without him, what was the point?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Esme got sick. We try to tell him he should try to find you anyways, that we would let him know if there was any change, but he wouldn't have it. He didn't dare leave her side after all she had done for him" He took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I remember his exact words 'Carlisle, I need her and miss her but Esme is my mother, I couldn't live with myself if I'm not here for her when she needs me most, when she was always there when I needed her. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened while I was away. And what proof do I really have that she's still there, that she still wants me. It's been almost two years. If she's still waiting a couple of months won't hurt.' I could sense he really wanted to come here and had a really difficult internal fight about it, but he wouldn't bulge. He stayed."

"What happened to her?" Through Carlisle speech, she had started to calm down. She understood now, she would have done the same if it was her own mother. She wished she had had that time with her father.

"She battled cancer for over a year. Many ups and downs. Good times and bad times. She past away a six moths ago." She could feel all of his pain. If it wasn't for their children, he wouldn't be there, he would have faded away somehow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It wasn't a big change for her to wear black. She had been wearing black for the last three years, mourning him._

_It was a hot summer day, clear sky, rather unusual for the town of Forks and very ironic somehow._

_Her mother was there, and Phil too. Phil had to comfort them both. Renee begged her to move to Florida with her and Phil but she refused._

_"Forks is my home now, I can't go." The only real reason was to wait, there was nothing else tying her there._

_"Just promise me you will flight there if you ever need anything, anything at all. And that you will come visit. Often." She nodded knowing it was a promise she wouldn't be able to keep and watched them walk away._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"He wasn't himself for a while, but eventually he went back to the task at hand. Find you. He found out your father had died. He thought you would have moved with your mother to Florida. He was wrong, of course. He decided to come back here but before he got a chance to he got sick."

"What is it?"

"Chicken pox. I know it may sound unimportant but there were several complications. He may not have much time." And with that she was on her feet.

"Let's go" There was no more doubt in her. He still wanted her, he was waiting for her. He'd love her forever as he promised. And if he couldn't come back to her she would go to him.

Determination took away her depression as they moved toward the door.

She did not look back.

They would be together once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **So, what did you think???

I know chicken pox sounds silly but it can lead to complications which can be really dangerous (I did research it), it can also have after effects that can show years after you get it. Anyways my imagination was dry at that point, I did my best!

Please review!!! You know they make me happy!!! And happy people update!!!


	2. No more

**A/N: **I'm really happy today, thank you for the wonderful reviews!!!

I am not making a story out of this but I wasn't completely satisfied with the ending so I decided to add this one paragraph. I'm sorry but I will not continue with it, it was meant to be a one shot and I don't see it as a story. The beauty of it for me is that is stays as it is.

I hope you enjoy it!

Please let me know what you think and stop by "180º" and drop a review. Pretty please?

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own twilight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She rushed through the hospital doors without looking back. People tried to stop her as she run through the halls towards his room, she didn't pay attention to them, _he _was more important.

Finally she stopped in front of his door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

He was lying in bed asleep. He was connected to so many machines, he looked so pale, so weak, so fragile. Sadness overcame her again.

She stepped in and closed the door behind her as quietly as possible. When she turned back around he was staring at her, the most beautiful crocked smile across his face.

That's when she knew.

He was going to be alright. Their story couldn't end like that, they deserved their happy ending.

She smiled widely at him and took a step forward, a single tear streaming down her cheek. But this time, this time it was from joy.

She wouldn't have to wait anymore.

They would be together forever as he promised.


End file.
